1. Field
Embodiments relate to a digital broadcasting system, and more particularly, to a diversity receiver for processing VSB (vestigial sideband) signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
An analog broadcasting system is rapidly being replaced by a digital broadcasting system. In the near future, it is expected that the digital broadcasting system will fully replace the existing analog broadcasting system.
An Inter-Symbol Interference (ISI) of channel is a major problem encountered in theory and practice of a digital broadcasting or a digital communication system. A variety of channel equalization techniques have been developed for removing the Inter-Symbol Interference (ISI). Channel equalization techniques include MLSE (Maximum-Likelihood Sequence Estimation), LE (Linear Equalization) and DFE (Decision-Feedback Equalization).
In a digital broadcasting system, a variety of channel code and error correction techniques are used to correct an error generated by noise. Especially, in a digital TV broadcasting system using an ATSC 8-VSB method, Reed-Solomon code related to a Trellis coded Modulation (hereinafter, referred to as TCM) is used.